pracadomowafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Szablon:Nihil Nostra: Kompendium
Prosz. Postacie Wprowadzone w Nocy Śpiewów Tenebris/Riyen, znany również jako Obiekt Reflaxe 0-3, Tertium, Trzeci - główny bohater, trzeci Tenebris, klon Toa Arkotha. Riyen był Tertiumem, trzecim klonem Arkotha, który miał w przyszłości służyć jako jeden z jego popleczników. Po incydencie w laboratorium Karhan wszystkie pozostałe klony zostały zamordowane, Tenebris zniknął, a cały kompleks został pogrzebany. Okazało się, że Kharas, przewodniczący projektu klonów, zamknął go w kapsule, aby ocalał. Po przebudzeniu się z długiego snu kriogenicznego Tenebris stracił pamięć i instynktownie uciekł z kompleksu, po czym opuścił ląd, na którym się on znajdował i wyruszył w świat. Po odzyskaniu pełni zdrowia Tenebris postanowił odzyskać swoje wspomnienia oraz poznać otaczający go świat, dlatego też zaczął podróżować po Wszechświecie Matoran. Po pewnym czasie wylądował w Antrocez, gdzie zebrał swego rodzaju drużynę. Po opuszczeniu miasta został z powrotem wysłany do laboratorium Karhan, gdzie szczątkowo odzyskał pamięć i nadał sobie nowe imię - Riyen. W przeciągu następnych tygodni zaczął szukać Ashada i ostatecznie wylądował na Desparze, gdzie pokonał Malega, kosztem prawej ręki. Rok później Riyen spotyka swój pierwowzór, Arkotha, który ostatecznie pokonuje go. Ledwo uchodząc z życiem, pokonany i ranny Riyen poprzysięga zemstę na Arkocie. Dzierży Ciszę, a po przemianie w laboratorium zdobył jeszcze Łupieżcę. Posiada ograniczoną kontrolę nad cieniami. Rakan - Skakdi Kamienia, towarzysz Riyena. Po zniknięciu Riyena wraz z grupą pałętał się po świecie, aż w końcu wylądował w Vesterze, gdzie został zamordowany przez ludzi Arkotha. Vistan - Vortixx, przyjaciel Rakana, towarzysz Riyena. Po zniknięciu Riyena wraz z grupą pałętał się po świecie, aż wreszcie wylądował w Vesterze, gdzie został pogrzebany żywcem przez ludzi Arkotha, co doprowadziło do jego śmierci. Doron - Skakdi, przyjaciel Rakana. Zamordowany w Antrocez podczas inwazji robotów. Terath - Skakdi, przyjaciel Rakana. Zamordowany w Antrocez podczas inwazji robotów. Gera - Matoranka Wody, towarzyszka Riyena. Po jego zniknięciu pałętała się po świecie wraz z grupą, aż wreszcie wylądowała w Vesterze. Tam została porwana przez ludzi Arkotha i była przez nich torturowana. W wyniku tortur straciła oko i została poważnie ranna, choć dzięki pojawieniu się Riyena udało jej się przeżyć. Ocalała atak armii Arkotha na miasto, obecnie kryje się gdzieś w podbitej Vesterze, wraz z Ashadem, Theorą i Ceo. Ceo - Monsterianin, dowódca inwazji na Antrocez. Przy użyciu Maski Prawdopodobieństwa udało mu się przyłączyć do grupy Riyena. Po jego zniknięciu pałętał się z pozostałymi, aż wreszcie wylądowali w Vesterze. Tam sprzedał swoich towarzyszy sługusom Arkotha, którzy torturowali ich i doprowadzili do śmierci Rakana i Vistana. Po przybyciu Riyena, Ceo stoczył z nim walkę, lecz został ciężko ranny i wylądował w punkcie medycznym. Podczas ataku armii Arkotha na Vesterę, został zmuszony do walki przeciwko niemu. Po podbiciu Vestery przez Arkotha ukrył się gdzieś wraz z Ashadem, Theorą i Gerą. Panuje nad mocą Iluzji, dzierżył Ostrze Mgły, które stracił po walce z Riyenem. Quartum (tylko w wizjach) - czwarty Tenebris, zamordowany podczas tajemniczego incydentu w laboratorium Karhan. Quintum (tylko w wizjach) - piąty Tenebris, zamordowany podczas tajemniczego incydentu w laboratorium Karhan. Sextum (tylko w wizjach) - szósta Tenebris, najbliższa Riyenowi, która podobnie jak pozostali została zamordowana podczas tajemniczego incydentu w laboratorium Karhan. Septus (tylko w wizjach) - siódmy Tenebris, zamordowany podczas tajemniczego incydentu w laboratorium Karhan. Octavum (tylko w wizjach) - ósma Tenebris, zamordowana podczas tajemniczego incydentu w laboratorium Karhan. Wprowadzone w Niewolniku Cieni Shathra - Toa, przywódczyni grupy najemniczej oraz właścicielka okrętu Tyrania. Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Riyenem, wysłała go do laboratorium Karhan, by odzyskał wspomnienia. Półtora roku później znalazła go w Vesterze i przywróciła do działania. Oboje zaczęli stawiać się Arkothowi, lecz ostatecznie Riyen został pokonany, a Vestera zdobyta. Po przejęciu miasta przez Arkotha Shathra zniknęła bez śladu. Doberan (omg, kiedyś to zmienię) - poplecznik Shathry, zabity przez Ceo. Wprowadzone w Czeluściach Szaleństwa Kharas - Karhanin, główny przewodniczący projektu Reflaxe, mającego na celu stworzenie klonów Arkotha. Po incydencie, w którym większość obiektów została zamordowana, zamknął jedynego ocalałego, Tertiuma, w kapsule, po czym sam zamknął się we wbudowanym w kompleksie bunkrze, gdzie przeżył jako jedyny, podczas gdy pozostali naukowcy zostali zamordowani przez Mortiwy. Po wielu latach Tenebris wrócił i odzyskał szczątkowo swoje wspomnienia, zdobywając przy tym Łupieżcę. Zaskoczony Kharas postanowił stanąć po stronie swojego tworu, sprzeciwiając się Arkothowi, i zainicjował samozniszczenie i tak pogrzebanej placówki, rzekomo poświęcając się, by choć odrobinę zniekształcić plany Arkotha. Erebaes - Heret, tajemnicza istota więziona w umyśle Riyena. Wprowadzone w Dwóch Szalach Prawdy Terminologia Odstępstwa - obiekty, które w normalnych warunkach nie miałyby prawa istnieć. Ich egzystencja została uwarunkowana wpływem Nihil Nostry i Heretów. Odstępstwami mogą być postacie, rzeczy, a nawet miejsca. Lista odstępstw: *'Shathra' - żeńska Toa Grawitacji *'Ashad' - Toa Dźwięku, który przeżył kontakt ze Skrzynią Dusz *'Łupieżca' *'Hazreti' - Turaga Technologii *'Dhegor' - TuragaKamienia, który